In order to restore and guarantee the load-bearing function of the spine in the case of traumatic or degenerative disorders of the spine, it is often necessary to stabilize the spine using a device. One example of such a device may be found in EP 1 254 639 that discloses a bar-screw system comprising bone screws that may be inserted into the vertebrae as anchors for connectors comprising an annular eyelet through which the rod may be slid. This rod is used to interconnect a plurality of vertebrae to form one stable unit, to which end the rod must be guided through the annular eyelets of the plurality of bone screws used. Because initially the bone screws have to be anchored in the vertebrae, the subsequent insertion of the rod through the eyelets of the connector requires a large surgical field.